The Biggest FML of them all
by DavidxEmber
Summary: He wasn't sure what exactly happened. One moment, he's teaching his little girl how to ride a bike. Then, both her and her Mother are pregnant. M'gann was right; Conner shouldn't have blinked. Rated M for language & scenes.


_**The Biggest FML of Them All  
**_

* * *

"What time is Aria coming home again?" Conner groaned, sulking into the kitchen of him and M'gann's brownstone, heading straight for the coffee pot.

While waiting for a reply from his wife, Conner grabbed a travel sized coffee mug from the kitchen cabinet, and poured the hot beverage into the mug. He then walked over to the island in the center of their small, but decent sized kitchen, sat down on one of the bar-stools, and chugged.

"She's not coming back until tomorrow, Conner. So you can relax. Why don't you take a few breaths between each cup of coffee, hmm?" M'gann smirked, finishing off the dishes that she was too tired to do the night before.

"Can you blame me? I'm nervous! This is the first time we've seen Aria for longer then a day in almost five years! Worst part is; she's bringing a friend! A male friend! Whom, by the way, we both know that I'm going to hate!... Unless he's gay. Do you think Aria will bring over a gay guy?" Conner asked, now rambling to his wife.

It didn't matter if his daughter was three or twenty-three, Conner hated it when she was around boys.

But could anyone blame him?

Aria was him and M'gann's first born. Their only daughter- their only child! It was M'gann's job to help her deal with puberty, her psychic powers, and mean girls in high school; it was Conner's job to protect her from boys.

Whether she wanted it, or not.

"Conner, Aria isn't going to be bringing a gay boy over to meet her parents. So just stop!" M'gann groaned, draining the sink of the dirty, sudsy water.

She walked over to Conner and sat next to him, and with her telepathy, made herself a bowl of cereal.

"Do you know anything about this boy? Because I sure as hell don't." Conner asked, getting up to pour himself another cup of coffee.

M'gann took a few bites of her breakfast before answering. "I know a few things. His name is Braxton Hill-"

"Who the hell would name their son that!?" Conner cried, interrupting her. M'gann glared at him, before continuing.

"He's _27_-"

"He's _older_ then her? Oh my God!" Conner groaned.

"For once will you **_STOP_** interrupting me, Conner!?" M'gann roared, fire in her eyes. He gulped, allowing his now pissed-off wife of almost thirty years to continue speaking.

"Thank you!... And he was her AP Literature teacher during her last year of college..." M'gann said, grimacing, waiting for the explosion from her husband that was sure to come.

...

...

...

"_**HE'S HER TEACHER!?**_"

* * *

Conner spent the rest of the day sitting on the couch, his arms crossed, and an angry look on his face. He didn't say a word. M'gann tired to get him to talk, about Aria and Braxton, about anything. Nothing worked.

She couldn't even get him to move on his own! M'gann even offered him sex! She thought, '_Hey! It's sex! When was the last time Conner turned down sex?_'

... _He turned down the sex_...

"Conner, I know you don't like the idea of Aria dating, because you want her to become one of those old ladies who never got married or started a family, and lives in a really old house with a million cats, but you need to understand something. Aria isn't a little girl anymore. She's no longer that sweet, adorable little girl who needed to learn how to ride a bike, or how to swim, or needed help with her math homework. She's all grown up. Aria doesn't need us to take care of her and keep her safe, anymore." M'gann sighed.

"Remember when Dinah and Shayera told us that you were pregnant?" Conner asked her. M'gann nodded.

"You were both blunt and rude with your response to the news." She smirked.

"I was not rude!" Conner cried.

"You accused them of switching my blood test results with someone else's!" M'gann yelped.

"Well can you blame me? We were married for six years- together for eleven if you count when we were dating- and we never had so much of a possibility of you being pregnant. Then all of a sudden, one bottle of wine in an empty movie theater later- and poof! We're going to be parents?" Conner asked, scoffing.

"I still say that you are over reacting." M'gann commented, snuggling into his chest.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He groaned, kissing her forehead. She smirked, tilting her head up and kissing him on the lips.

Conner kissed her back, smiling into the kiss.

Without saying a word or giving her any warning, Conner scooped M'gann into his arms and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom, their lips never parting.

* * *

"_Oh God, Conner_!" M'gann groaned, running her fingers through his hair as he pushed in and out of her, his mouth nipping and biting along the smooth skin of her neck.

Conner moved in and out of her at a deliciously fast pace, her ankles locked around his waist, bringing their bodies even closer together, as Conner continued to thrust in and out of her dripping sex.

"_Conner!_ _More_...!" She begged him, arching her hips up to meet his thrusts. He growled against her neck before slamming into her, going at a pace so fast, he knew that she was going to have bruises there for weeks.

She screamed his name as she came, her velvety walls clenching him with a grip so strong and tight, that it would've left a normal human male whimpering and crying in sheer agony.

_But not him._

Conner could take the pressure on his member that M'gann made him feel whenever they had sex (_Fucked, had sex, made love- what was the difference? It was all the same in their eyes!_).

Hell; it turned him on!

As he released his seed inside of her, filling up her womb, Conner placed several open mouthed kisses along her heaving chest, as M'gann tired desperately to catch her breath.

"_Conner... The last time we... Did it four times... in a row... Was when we... Were still in... Uh! High school...!... What has gotten... Into you lately_...?" She gasped, having to pause every few words, because she was so out of breath from all of the screaming.

"Dunno. Felt like making you scream for a few hours." Conner shrugged, a smirk on his face. He pulled out of M'gann before rolling off of her. M'gann rolled over on to her side, snuggling deep into his chest.

"Will you please promise me that you'll be nice to Braxton while him and Aria are here?" M'gann begged.

"I promise nothing."

If she hadn't been so exhausted, M'gann would have punched him.

* * *

"_**Daddy**_!"

As soon as Conner had opened the door, he was ambushed by the bright, firey red hair, and strong arms that were his daughter.

He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her as tightly as he could. When he pulled away, Conner couldn't help but smile at how beautiful his daughter had become.

Standing at 5'5, it was obvious to anyone who paid attention, that Aria Kent looked exactly like her Mother. Same bright red, almost impossible to control hair, the same nose, cheeks, chin and smile.

Her eyes, however? Those were her Father's.

"Mom in the kitchen?" Aria asked, walking towards said room.

"Yeah, she's baking. Again..." Conner sighed, slamming the door, purposefully, in Braxton's face.

The demi-Kryptonian didn't even bother to glance at the baffled and confused young man, instead choosing to follow his daughter towards the kitchen.

"Hey mom!" Aria grinned, hugging M'gann.

"Hi sweetie. Where's Braxton?" M'gann asked, looking around the kitchen. Realizing he must have done something to the poor boy, M'gann glared angrily at her husband.

"Conner..."

"Dad. What did you do?" Aria growled, storming towards the front of the house. She opened the door, relieved to find that the only thing wrong with Braxton was the confused look on his face.

Braxton was tall and lean, at about 6'1. He had shaggy brown hair, combed back so that it was out of his hazel eyes, smooth olive skin, and was dressed in a dark blue polo and a pair of jeans.

"I take it that I'm not welcomed here?" He asked, both of his hands holding their luggage.

"By my Mom? You're welcome here. Very much, in fact. By my Dad...? Uh, not so much..." Aria grimaced, leading him inside and towards the kitchen.

"You got a nice home." Braxton told Aria, as they walked through the hallway.

"Thanks. Mom loves old looking furniture and stuff." Aria smiled, as they entered the kitchen.

"I heard that Aria." M'gann scolded, crossing her arms. Her daughter smirked, before introducing them all.

"Braxton, this is my Mom and Dad. Mom, Dad, this is Braxton... My boyfriend." Aria said, not looking forward to her Father's comments.

"Of course he is." Conner sighed, wincing as he felt M'gann's elbow collide with his rib cage.

'Conner! You had better be nice, or so help me God, I will cut off your testicles and feed them to those sharks over at Sea World!' M'gann growled through their telepathic link.

"Uh... Are you guys having a psychic conversation...?" Braxton asked.

M'gann and Conner's eyes wet wide. Braxton knew...? Aria told him...?

"Aria...?" M'gann gasped.

"I didn't tell him! He figured it out!" Aria cried.

"How?" Conner yelped.

"I'm a meta. I can read people's biological signatures just by looking at them. I was able to figure out all of Aria's abilities, both meta and non-meta, just by looking at her." Braxton explained, sitting down at the breakfast table.

"Interesting." Conner scoffed, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

"So Mom, what's for dinner?" Aria asked, changing the subject.

"Pot roast. I'm going to start cooking it at six." M'gann said.

* * *

"Dinner's great mom." Aria smiled, before taking a sip of her water.

"Thank you Aria. I'm glad you enjoy it." M'gann said.

"She'd be able to enjoy it more if she actually visited more then once every seven months." Conner muttered under his breath.

There was a thump, followed by Conner saying "Ow!" and clutching his shin. Confused, Conner turned to his wife, only to find her giving him the evil eye.

Conner gulped, and continued to eat his dinner in silence.

It was clear to anyone and everyone that knew them who the bitch in the marriage was.

"So, tell me Braxton, when the hell did you start dating my daughter?" Conner asked, rudely. He put his fork down, his eyes locked with Braxton's.

"Umm... About eight months ago, after she graduated." Braxton explained.

"Oh. So she wasn't your student when you guys started dating?" Conner asked.

"No. No. That's, that's illegal. We started going out a few weeks after Aria's graduation." Braxton corrected.

"God. I'm less likely going to kill you now." Conner said, before he continued eating.

"Thank God...!" Braxton muttered.

"_So have you two had sex yet_?" Conner asked, bluntly.

"_**DAD**_!"

"_**CONNER**_!"

"What? It is just a simple, yes or no, question! It's not like I asked for details! Goddamn...!" Conner groaned. "So have you two...?" He asked.

"Oh jeez!" M'gann groaned, smaking her forehead with the palm of her hand.

Aria glared at her Dad. "Yes. We have had sex before, Dad. Not only that, but we live together. And we have been living together, for the past four months, thank you very much. And another thing; I am six and a half weeks pregnant. Congratulations! You and Mom are going to be Grandparents, Dad!" Aria snapped.

It took about four seconds for everyone to realize what she had announced at the dinner table, including Aria.

"... That's one way to tell them..." Braxton mumbled, looking at his lip.

Without saying another word, Conner pushed his chair back from the table, got up, and stormed up their stairs towards him and M'gann's bedroom.

"Conner? Conner!" M'gann cried, watching as he left the room. She sighed, getting up from the table.

"I'm going to go calm him down, make sure he doesn't do something..." M'gann trailed off, trying to find the right word.

"Really, really stupid?" Aria suggested.

"Pretty much." M'gann sighed, before going towards towards her and Conner's bedroom.

"Conner Kent! Why do you always have to be such a fucking asshole about every little thing!?" She roared.

"... We should go..." Aria sighed.

"Why?" Braxton asked.

"Whenever they fight, they always have make up sex. Lots and lots of _loud_ make up sex." Aria explained, shuddering, before getting up from the table and scraping her plate into the trash.  
___

'_Why are you acting like this, Conner? Our daughter, is going to be having a baby_!' M'gann groaned.

'_Yeah. She is. With a man that, up until a week ago, we had never even heard anything about! And how are you not pissed off as well? Aria is pregnant, and she's not even married! There's no guarantee that Braxton is going to stick around! And what the hell kind of name is "Braxton" anyway?! Who names their kid that!?_' Conner snapped.

'_God! You are such an asshole! Please explain to me why I married you, again_?" M'gann growled.

'_I don't know. Maybe you should fuck up my brain so I'll forget how pissed off I am_!' He snapped.

M'gann's eyes widened, her lip quivering.

She couldn't believe that he had said that. After everything that they'd been through; being high school sweethearts, going through their break up, getting back together, and raising their daughter together.

And he goes and digs up the past.

'_M'gann? M'gann, I'm_-' Conner doesn't bother to continue. Their psychic link is down. For the first time in thirty years, their personal, no one else can be involved, psychic link was down.

M'gann glares at him, shoves his pillow into his arms, and pushes him out of their bedroom with her powers, locking the door behind her

Then, she sat on the edge of their bed, and cried.

A week later, and neither his wife nor his daughter are talking to him.

"M'gann, please! I am so sorry!" Conner said, trying to get M'gann to say anything to him.

He wanted her to yell, cry, scream, threaten- anything! But she wouldn't do anything. M'gann wouldn't even look at him...

"Meg, say something to me. Talk to me! Please!" Conner mumbled, still begging, as he began trailing kisses along her collar bone. Usually if a verbal apology didn't work, a romantic one would.

But that didn't work the way Conner had hoped it would.

Instead, M'gann pushed him off of her, and continued to do the dishes.

But that didn't faze him, though. Conner was right back towards his wife, his arms wrapped around her waist, his chest pressed against her back, his lips back on M'gann's neck.

"_Conner._..!" M'gann moaned, as she felt his hand push up her skirt, his fingers stroking her clit. Conner smirked, truly missing the sound of his wife's voice.

She gasped, loudly, as she felt one of his fingers pushing into her sex.

"_Ohh_..! _Mmmmm._..!" M'gann groaned, biting her bottom lip and tilting her head back. He pushed another finger inside of her, pumping in and out of her dripping center, his thumb stroking her clit.

Years of practice had made him perfect at this.

"_Conner_, _bed_!" M'gann begged him. He ignored her, instead choosing to pull his fingers out of her. She whimpered, hating the loss of his touch.

She moaned lightly, when she felt her underwear slip down her thighs. Conner didn't even bother taking them all the way off; he pulled her underwear down to just above her knees, before pushing her skirt up over her hips.

He turned her around, leaning her against the counter. Conner pressed his lips against hers, his hands pressed against her neck.

Conner pulled away from the kiss, before sinking to his knees. He spread her thighs, before pressing his tongue to her clit.

"_Ooh! Ohh._..!" She moaned, as he suckled on her skin, his tongue darting inside her, passed her lips.

Conner nipped at her clit, earning another moan from M'gann. Her hands tangled in his hair, as his tongue darted in and out of her dripping sex.

"_Oh God_...!" She groaned, tilting her head back, as she came, Conner's tongue lapping up her juices.

Conner stood up and unzipped his pants, and with no warning at all, he thrusted into his wife, groaning at the tight feeling of her sex.

"_Oh!_" M'gann gasped, as he wrapped her legs around his hips, while he thrusted in and out of her, going slowly at first before picking up speed.

"Conner..." She gasped, as he moved his lips towards her shoulder blade, biting at her green skin. God how he had missed this, the feeling of M'gann writhing underneath him as she moaned his name.

The last time they went longer then two days without sex, was when M'gann was pregnant with Aria, and that was over twenty-three years ago!

_"Conner! God_...!" M'gann groaned, arching herself up against his chest.

His hands were on her thighs, keeping them both steady, as he leaned over and bit at her throat, making her groan out his name.

"_Oh God! Conner._..!" M'gann cried as she came, soaking his member with the fluids she produced for him and him alone. Conner groaned her name against her neck, before finishing inside of her.

"_Best... Make up sex... We've had... In a loooonnnngggg time_!" She shuddered, as he kissed her shoulder blade and neck.

"Yeah." Conner smirked. But then he frowned.

"I'm sorry about what I said last week while Aria and Braxton were here." Conner apologized, for what felt like the millionth time that week.

"I forgave you after the second day. I just wanted to see how long you'd last before we had sex." M'gann smirked, kissing his neck, as he wrapped his arms back around her slim waist.

"That's just _cruel_, M'gann!"

M'gann laughed, her hands moving to grip the counter. "Hmm... You know you don't really care, Conner." She smirked.

"Yeah... You're right." Conner smirked.

* * *

"So you two are good now?" Aria asked, over the phone.

"Yes Aria. Me and your Father are fine now." M'gann beamed.

It has been nearly a month since Aria announced her pregnancy, and things had gotten better between her parents. Much, much better.

However, Conner still hated Braxton.

"Have you guys been...? **_Ew_**!" Aria cried, gagging over the phone. "How do you think me and your Father made you, hmm?" M'gann mused.

"Mom. That's really disgusting! It's bad enough I heard you guys every other damn day, I don't need to here you talk about it!" Aria groaned.

"_Aria don't-make-me-say-your-full-name Kent._.." Her Mother huffed.

"Actually, it's going to be '_Hill'_ soon..." Aria said calmly, smiling at the end of the phone. M'gann was silent for a moment, processing the information.

Her daughter, her baby girl, was getting married.

"**_OH MY GOD_**!" M'gann shrieked.

"**_Holy shit_**!" Conner yelped, falling out of his chair, covering his now ringing ears.

The only time it was good for M'gann to scream that loud, was during sex. Any other time? It hurt like hell!

"Good God, M'gann! That huurrrttt!" Conner wailed, clutching his ears.

"Shut up, Conner! Aria's getting married!" M'gann cried.

"Wow. Congrats! Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but don't people usually get married before they make a baby?" Conner snapped.

"I heard that, Dad!" Aria yelled. M'gann sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Conner, for once, will you quit being a pompous jack ass?" M'gann groaned.

"When Aria becomes a Grandma!" Conner yelled, finally getting up off of the kitchen floor.

M'gann rolled her eyes. "I have got to go Aria. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom. Tell Dad that I love him." Aria said, hanging up.

M'gann sighed, clutching her forehead. "M'gann...? Are you okay...?" Conner asked.

"I don't feel too well, Conner. I think I'm just gonna go take an aspirin and go to bed." M'gann groaned, grabbing a water bottle from the refrigerator.

"I hope you feel better." Conner frowned, kissing her on the forehead.

* * *

A week later, and M'gann had actually gotten a hell of a lot worst.

In fact, she had gotten so bad, that Conner had actually taken M'gann to the Watch Tower's infirmary, so Cassie and Stephanie could figure out what was wrong with her.

"Mom's going to be okay, right Dad? I mean- she isn't dying, is she?" Aria asked.

Her and Conner were sitting in the hallway outside of the infirmary, waiting for the test results.

"I don't know. God I hope not, though! I don't know what I'd do if I lost her. I barely survived during those two years after we broke up- imagine what it would be like if she died!" Conner sighed.

"I'm sure Mom will be fine." Aria said, putting a comforting hand on her Dad's shoulder.

Before Conner could say anything, Stephanie came out into the hallway, a clipboard in her hands.

"Is she okay? Is M'gann going to be alright?" Conner asked, standing up.

"M'gann's fine... Besides the fact that she is five weeks pregnant..." Stephanie said, crossing her arms. Conner's eyes went wide.

M'gann was _pregnant?_

He was going to be a Dad- _**AGAIN**_!? Oh God...! Conner felt like he was about to have a heart attack!

"Let me see her. Is she awake?" Conner asked.

"She's in there." Stephanie said, stepping back so that Conner could go to his wife.

When Conner entered the room, he found M'gann sitting up in the bed, the blanket over the lower half of her body. Her amber eyes were wide, and she was in a daze.

"I haven't seen that look in your eyes in over thirty years. When you learned Kaldur hadn't really killed Artemis." Conner said, walking towards her.

He put his hand on her shoulder, and her hands quickly shot down to her stomach, covering the new life that was growing inside of her.

"Conner? Do you think we'll able to handle a new baby?" M'gann asked, her eyes glazing with tears.

"We'll be okay. I promise. We'll make it work." Conner told her, wrapping his arms around his wife, as she cried into his chest.

* * *

"I didn't even know you and Mom could have another baby!" Aria muttered.

"Believe me; neither did we!" Conner sighed, sitting on the couch.

He looked over at Aria, his pride and joy. She was glowing. She looked the same as she did a month ago, except for her stomach, was now beginning to form a tiny bump.

Proof that her and Braxton had, in fact, created a life together.

Just like he and M'gann had.

Again.

"So where is she?" Aria asked.

"Upstairs in that empty bedroom we never use. That's probably where the new baby will sleep. Oh God! New baby! It's been a week since we found out, and I haven't gotten used to the idea of being a Dad again." Conner groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Aria sighed. "You'll get used to it. Eventually." She told him.

"Shouldn't it be me giving you this advice!?" Conner cried.

Aria smirked, rolling her eyes at her Father. "Go talk to her. Make sure Mom is doing okay, both psychically and mentally. I gotta go to work Dad. I love you." Aria said, going towards the front door of her childhood home.

"Love you too, Aria." Conner said.

"And Dad?" Aria asked, stopping at the door, and turning to face her Father.

"Yeah?"

"I've always wanted a baby brother." The red-head smirked, before leaving, closing the door with a click behind her.

Conner sighed, before going upstairs to the empty bedroom.

He found M'gann floating in the middle of the room, meditating. She may have been (chronolgically) pushing 85, but thanks to her shape-shifting, M'gann didn't look a day over thirty.

Actually, she wasn't. From what her and J'onn had explained to the other heroes, one Martian year was three Earth years.

So, biologically, M'gann wasn't even twenty-nine years old, yet.

Either way, she was as beautiful as the day Conner had first laid eyes on her.

"We've lived here for over twenty-five years. I'm surprised our neighbors haven't noticed that neither of us have really been aging." M'gann said, her eyes still closed.

"Half of the League are aliens, and freaky shit is always happening in Metropolis. They're used to it, by now." Conner shrugged.

"How are you... Handling all of this? The new baby and all, I mean." Conner asked her.

M'gann opened her eyes, and Conner could instantly see the fear in her amber orbs.

"I'm scared. I am terrified, Conner. Don't you remember how bad it was for me when I was pregnant with Aria? I almost died! And now, here I am almost twenty-four years later, and I'm pregnant, again! Imagine what could go wrong. Statistically, I've got less then a six percent chance of having a normal pregnancy." M'gann asked him, tears falling down the smooth, emerald green skin of her cheeks.

"Oh M'gann. Please don't cry. It'll be okay. I promise." Conner said, wrapping his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"God Conner, I am so scared!" M'gann sobbed.

"I know. I am too. But I promise, I won't let anything bad happen to you. I love you."

"I love you too."

Later that night, and Conner couldn't sleep. What if something did go wrong with this pregnancy? What if the baby came too early? What if it died?

What if M'gann died...?

Conner couldn't figure out what was worst; losing a child or losing M'gann.

He later decided that losing them both would be the 'worst-case-scenario'.

Conner turned and stared at her sleeping form in their bed. He loved her so much. He was so glad that she was his wife and the Mother of his child.

Well... Children...

According to Stephanie, M'gann was now eight weeks along, and due on July 4, on the 37 year anniversary of the formation of the Team.

He heard her moan, and he turned to see her stirring in her sleep, now waking up.

"Conner?" M'gann asked, sitting up, trying to find her husband.

"Over here." He said. M'gann turned her head, and saw Conner sitting in the sil of the open window.

She climbed out of their king-sized bed, and walking straight towards the window.

"Did you know that they make movies about the situation we're in? There have been movies about a Mom and her Daughter being pregnant at the exact same time. Television shows, too..." Conner sighed, looking out at the city lights of Metropolis.

The decision to move to Metropolis was surprising to everyone on the Team and the League. But M'gann and Conner wanted a change from Happy Harbour.

So, they moved nearly three hundred miles away, and that was more then a quarter of a century ago.

"So when do you want to start decorating the nursery?" Conner asked. M'gann giggled lightly. "I never thought I'd hear those words again." She smiled at him.

Conner smirked, placing both of his hands on the sides of her waist. He leaned over and kissed her stomach, a smile on his face.

"It's been twenty-four years since something was in there." Conner smirked.

M'gann laughed, wrapping her arms around him, kissing him on the lips.

A month later and M'gann is glowing.

_Miserable,_ but glowing just the same.

"Second trimester." M'gann grinned, looking at her growing stomach in the mirror in the master bathroom.

Her stomach may still be small, but you can tell that she has grown. Each and every day, it becomes more obvious that she is with child, a new life growing inside of her, using her body's nutrients to grow and thrive.

Conner smiled at her, as he leaned against the doorway.

"You look beautiful." He told her, making her blush like a teenager. "When's the sonogram again?" Conner asked her.

"Three-thirty. Conner? What if Stephanie finds something wrong with the baby...?" M'gann asked, gulping.

No matter how much Conner tried to reassure her, M'gann couldn't shake away the feeling of something going wrong with this pregnancy.

"M'gann. How many times do I have to say this? You have absolutely nothing to worry about. Everything will be just fine." Conner sighed.

"I know. I know. I just can't help it!" M'gann groaned, pulling her tank top back down. She wanted this pregnancy to go perfectly. M'gann didn't want there to be anything wrong with their new baby.

"There's got to be something I can do to get you to stop worrying so much..." Conner sighed, shaking his head.

"If I figure something out, I'll let you know." M'gann huffed. "Good God was I this bad during my pregnancy with Aria?!" M'gann cried.

"No. No, actually, you were worst." Conner smirked, walking towards her and wrapping his arms around her, kissing her cheek.

"Aria and Braxton are coming over for dinner tonight." M'gann informed him.

"Oh God! No!" Conner groaned, pulling away from the embrace.

"Conner... What's wrong this time?" M'gann sighed.

"I don't like Braxton!" He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and huffing.

M'gann groaned loudly, rolling her eyes. It didn't matter how many times she had to convince him that Braxton was an okay guy, Conner still hated the guy. And that was because of one reason and one reason only;

He made Aria happy.

And God forbid any other guy besides Conner made their daughter even slightly happy!

"Aren't you happy that you are going to be a Grandpa?" M'gann asked, as they left the bathroom and walked into their bedroom.

"No, _Grandma_. I'm not." Conner huffed, collapsing onto the bed. "I'm not old enough to be a Grandpa! I'm barely thirty-seven! That's too young!" He cried.

"You're only thirty-seven chronologically. Biologically, however, you are almost fifty-three. Which was, last time I checked, old enough to become a Grandfather. Now suck it up and be happy!" M'gann snapped, leaving the room.

* * *

"How are you feeling Meg?" Stephanie asked, as M'gann lifted up her top, allowing her to put the ultra-sound gel on her slightly protruding abdomen.

"Tired." M'gann sighed, yawning.

"That's normal. Just remember to rest." Stephanie reminded her. M'gann couldn't help but laugh.

"Stephanie, I'm pretty sure I can remember all of this." M'gann smirked.

"This is the first time you've been pregnant in twenty-four years, M'gann. You are likely to forget something." Stephanie sighed, turning on the machine, and pressing the wand against M'gann's stomach.

"Oh my God." Stephanie gasped, turning the machine, so that the screen was facing away from M'gann and Conner.

"Stephanie? Stephanie! What's wrong?" M'gann cried, her eyes widening. No. Something was wrong. Conner was wrong, there was something terribly wrong with the baby.

"Err, good news and bad news. Good news is, you have a very healthy pregnancy. Good heart rate, right size, everything is perfect." Stephanie told them.

"What's the bad news?" Conner sighed.

Stephanie grimaced, turning the screen back to face the expectant parents.

"... You guys are having twins..."

Conner blinked twice, once for each of the unborn babies growing inside of M'gann, before he promptly fainted. M'gann gasped loudly, sitting up, her eyes on Conner.

"Conner!"

* * *

They didn't say much once they got home.

Twins. Two babies.

They went from having one child, to two children, to three, in less then four months.

"Identical twins." Conner sighed, sitting down on the couch. He was bent over, his head in his lap. "It could be worst. It could be-"

"Don't say anything! Knowing our luck, there will be another baby next month!" He yelped, interrupting M'gann.

"Conner... Do you not want the babies? Because if you don't, I completely understand. You can lea-"

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa! Hey, I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving now, I'm not leaving ten years from now, and I'm not leaving fifty years from now. It doesn't matter if we have twenty kids or three." Conner told her, getting up and wrapping his arms around her.

"We need to tell Aria that she's getting two younger siblings." M'gann sighed.

"We'll just tell them at dinner."

* * *

"You guys are having WHAT!?" Aria screamed, her eyes widening.

At seventeen weeks pregnant, Aria had gotten much bigger. Now, it was obvious to anyone and everyone that she was going to be a Mother later in the year.

"I'm having twins. Identical twins, to be exact." M'gann told her.

"Has your due date changed?" Braxton asked.

"No. It's still the Fourth of July, although they'll probably come early." M'gann informed them.

"I'm going to get, either two baby brothers, or two baby sisters?" Aria asked, her crystal blue eyes forming tears.

She got up and walked to the bathroom so she could dry her eyes.

"And the hormones have arrived." Conner smirked, giving a slightly sympathic look to Braxton.

"She's been like this all week, ever since we found out the gender..." He sighed.

Conner was surprised. Aria and Braxton knew what they were having? Lucky...! "So what is it?" M'gann asked.

"Aria said she wanted to tell you guys during dinner." Braxton informed them.

"It's a Girl. The baby is a Girl." Aria smiled, walking out of the bathroom and back into the living room.

Her parents gasped. It was a Girl? They were going to be getting a Granddaughter?

M'gann got up, and wrapped her arms around her daughter, pulling her into a loving embrace.

* * *

"So any names picked out?" M'gann asked, as they ate dinner.

"We were thinking about naming her _Emerson_." Aria told them.

"What the hell kind of name is _Emerson_!? That's worst then Braxton!" Conner cried.

**Kick**!

"Ow! What was that for?!" Conner yelped, clutching his shin. M'gann was glaring at him, her fork locked in an iron grip. It was as if she was trying not to stab her husband in the face with it.

"Daddy... That's mean. I don't complain about my name!" Aria sighed.

"Compared to Emerson, your name is plain, simple, and boring. I can't believe I might have a Granddaughter named Emerson Hill." Conner huffed, getting up so he could go scrape his plate.

As he walked past her, M'gann used that opportunity to stab Conner in the hip with her fork.

"Owe!" He cried.

M'gann sighed, rolling her eyes. "Mom? Why is he being like this?" Aria groaned.

"I don't think he's handling us both being pregnant at the same time too well..." She explained.

"No. That's not it at all. I'm not happy because I didn't get to meet him until after he got you knocked up." Conner growled, pointing a finger to Braxton.

"So the only reason you have been so bitchy about this, is because you never got a chance to threaten him?" Aria asked, baffled.

"Pretty much, yeah." Conner said.

M'gann slammed her head against the table, groaning.

* * *

"Emerson? What the hell kind of name is that? That's something you name a business- not a kid!" Conner hissed, as he changed out of his clothes.

"Conner, it's the same as when Artemis and Wally decided to give Iris like, what, four or five middle names? Our opinions do not matter." M'gann sighed, as she began to brush her teeth. Conner huffed, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

Of course he was pouting...

"You're _over_-reacting!" M'gann cried.

"You're _under_-reacting!" Conner shot back.

M'gann sighed, giving up on the subject. "Conner. Go get me some pizza, with extra cheese and everything on it. Now." She ordered. Conner gave her a baffled look, then he realized what was happening.

The cravings had arrived.

"But it's eleven-thirty at night! What pizza place is open at this time?" He cried.

"I don't care. I'm eating for three- which is your fault. Now go get me some food, damnit!" M'gann snapped.

"When did I become your _slave_?"

"You're _not_ my slave; you're my _bitch_." She smirked.

* * *

"I like your apartment. It's cozy." M'gann smiled, as her and Conner walked into the apartment Aria and Braxton were living in.

"It's a shack!" Conner yelped.

Smack!

"M'gann! Will you stop hitting me already?! I can give my opinion on things!" He cried, rubbing the back of his head where she hit him.

M'gann rolled her eyes, following Aria into the kitchen. Braxton walked up to Conner and handed him a Coca-Cola.

"Thanks." Conner muttered, taking the can from his future son's hand. "So do you know the genders?" Braxton asked, trying to start a conversation with Conner.

"Not yet. We have the chance to in... Two or three weeks, I think." Conner shrugged. While M'gann was only fifteen weeks along (five weeks behind Aria) she looked bigger then their only daughter.

Conner didn't think he'd ever get used to the idea of having twins- even after they were born.

"Aria wants the twins to be boys; she's always wanted brothers, even when she was little. Said that the only sister and wanted or needed was Iris." Conner explained.

Braxton nodded, understanding.

"Are you guys really naming the baby "Emerson"?" Conner sighed, hoping and praying that it wasn't true.

"Yeah. _Emerson MaKaylah Hill._ MaKaylah is after my Mother." Braxton informed him.

"... I like MaKaylah." Conner said.

"So do you guys have any ideas for names?" Aria asked, sticking her head out from the kitchen doorway.

"Not until we find out the genders Aria! We've already told you this!" M'gann cried. Aria laughed.

"So? I'm curious!" She grinned. Conner rolled his eyes. His daughter was so excited about the babies- all three of them.

Aria had always wanted three things in life; to be a Literature major, to be a Mom, and to be a big sister.

Now, all three dreams were going to be fulfilled- in under a two year time period.

* * *

"So Aria, have you talked to Iris at all?" M'gann asked.

"Yeah. I talked to her yesterday. She and Damian are coming over to visit next month." Aria grinned, looking forward to seeing her two best friends.

Iris was Artemis and Wally's oldest daughter, and so far, the only one that had gotten married before having children. Her sisters Nina, Skylar, and Rose? Not so much...

Because of their youngest daughters, Wally and Artemis had four grandchildren, ranging from the ages of six to one.

This was pretty bad, since Iris was only a year older then Aria, at twenty-four.

Damian, however, was the son of Batman and Talia Al Ghul, and was also Iris's husband. The two got married a week after high school ended, and everyone- including Aria- is still waiting for them to announce that they're divorcing.

They have yet to have any children.

"That's great. Tell them I said hi." M'gann told her daughter, who gave her an understanding nod.

"Doesn't Iris have like, four middle names?" Braxton asked, raising an eye brow.

"She has five." Aria corrected. "_Iris Anne Christine Savannah Lauren Jade West-Wayne_." She said.

"That's a mouthful."

"Yeah, but if anyone asks, her full name is Iris Lauren Jade West."

"Who would give their kid so many middle names?" Braxton cried.

"I have three middle names! _Aria Colleen Lucille Grace Kent_ is my full name." Aria scoffed. Braxton looked surprised, and Conner and M'gann soon realized that Aria was just now telling him her full legal name.

"I thought your middle name was just Lucille?"

"It's the one I go by. I only go by my full name on legal documents and when I'm in trouble with my parents..." Aria trailed off.

"Oh."

* * *

"Well dinner was... Awkward..." Conner sighed, as he drove home.

"Nah! You think?" M'gann scoffed, rolling her eyes, annoyed.

Conner smirked. "I forgot what you were like when you're pregnant. Your hormones are all out of whack; one minute you're happy, the next you're sobbing uncontrollably." He told her.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" M'gann dead-panned.

"How about we give these two babies just one middle name each, instead of three?" Conner suggested.

"Yeah. I don't think we'll e able to come up with... Eight names that we both like that go together." M'gann yawned.

"So after what happened at dinner, how long do you think Aria and Braxton will last?" Conner asked, wanting his wife's opinion.

"... They'll be divorced by the time the Emerson and the twins enter kindergarten." M'gann sighed. "First grade at the latest."

"I think they might actually last." Conner admitted.

"Oh don't give me that bullshit, Conner Kent! You can not wait for them to break up. Hell! You'll probably throw a fucking party when their marriage ends!" M'gann cried.

"... You read my mind again, didn't you...?"

M'gann ignored him, rolling her eyes, as he pulled into their drive way. Conner put the car in park, got out through his door, and then helped M'gann out as well.

"I'm just having twins. It's not like I'm a paraplegic." She groaned.

Conner sighed. He couldn't win. He tried to be helpful, she yelled at him. He sat on his ass and watched tv, she yelled at him.

Why didn't he get himself neutered after Aria was born?

* * *

"You guys ready to learn the genders?" Stephanie asked, as M'gann lifted up her gray maternity shirt, revealing her swollen stomach.

Stretch marks of all sizes littered her abdomen, amazing Conner. M'gann never had stretch marks during her pregnancy with Aria.

"Mmhmm." M'gann grinned, squeezing Conner's hand.

"Let's check their measurements first. Both of them are measuring well, everything is developing correctly, and their heart beats are strong. Now... Let's see what they are..." Stephanie muttered.

Once she found what the sex of the babies were, she smiled brightly.

"They're both _boys_. Congratulations." She told them.

* * *

M'gann couldn't stop smiling. The babies were healthy.

And not only that, but they knew the genders. Boys. Her and Conner were going to have two identical twin baby boys.

Unfortenetly, they had yet to decide on any names.

Well, they had come up with one boy name. It was what they were going to name Aria if she had been a boy. Now all they needed to do was come up with a second boy name.

Aria was thrilled that she was getting two baby brothers. And to prove it, she was trying to give them name suggestions.  
"Aria. Aria- no! We are _not_ naming one of the boys Ezra." M'gann sighed, hanging up the phone.

"Why is she giving us suggestions? We didn't give her any! We gave our opinions on what they chose to name out Granddaughter, but we didn't suggest any." Conner groaned.

"She's excited. Besides, it's not like we'll use any of the suggestions." M'gann pointed out, kissing him on the lips, as she plopped down into the couch.

"For the first time in almost twenty-four years, I can not see my feet." She groaned, frowning. Conner smirked, kissing her cheek. He laid down, and placed his head in her lap, his ear pressed against her stomach.

Conner was listening to their sons. He was listening to his son and his brother move around inside of their Mother. He could hear their heartbeats.

"You nervous? We're going to have two newborns in the house in less then four months." Conner asked.

"Of course I'm nervous! Last time I gave birth, Bruce and Talia were still married!... How are you feeling about all of this? Are you nervous?" M'gann asked.

"Nope. I'm scared shitless." Conner admitted.

"I don't blame you..." M'gann sighed.

* * *

"Hi Aunt Meg, hey Uncle Conner!" Iris beamed, throwing her arms around her best friend's parents and her Godparents.

"Hi Irey!" M'gann said, hugging her "niece" back tightly.

Iris looked just like Artemis; same smooth olive skin, same golden blonde hair, and firey personality.

However, like Aria, Iris had her Father's emerald green eyes.

Damian sighed, entering the house. "My Step-Mother is waiting for us to give her and my Father a Grandbaby." He groaned, putting their over-night bag down.

"Diana's excited. Can you blame her?" Iris groaned.

Since Braxton was going to be out of town for two weeks, and their wasn't enough room in their apartment, Iris, Damian, and Aria were staying at M'gann and Conner's house for a few days.

"I never thought I'd see you pregnant for a second time, Aunt Meg!" Irey gushed, putting her hands on M'gann's protruding gut.

"None of us did..." Aria smirked.

"So any names picked out for my little cousins?" Irey asked.

"Just one- but it's a surprise." M'gann told her, as all three girls plopped down onto the couch, Iris sitting in between the pregnant Mother and daughter.

"Oh! But I want to know! All three of my sisters told me what they were naming all of their babies! Why won't you?" Iris pouted.

"It's just something that me and Conner decided, Iris. You'll just have to deal with it." M'gann told her Goddaughter.

"If it makes you feel any better Irey, I don't know what they're naming my little brothers, either." Aria huffed.

"Aria Colleen Lucille Grace Kent..." Her Mom sighed, shaking her head.

"God I hate my full name! Please tell me the babies will only have one middle name!?" Aria groaned.

"Yes, sweetie. Your brothers will each have a normal amount of middle names." M'gann sighed.

"Well tell us!" Aria begged.

"I'm ignoring you now, Aria." Her Mother told her.

"But Mom-!"

"_Lalalala_!"

* * *

Aria and M'gann were at thirty-four and twenty-nine weeks in their pregnancies. Of course Braxton and Conner could not wait for their significant others to give birth.

Their hormones were making them evil, psychotic bitches!

"I liked Aria better when she wasn't pregnant. I didn't have to fear for my life!" Braxton groaned. Conner chuckled.

"I know how you feel. But I have it worst; both my wife and my daughter are pregnant." Conner huffed.

"My Mom's dead- both of them are. So I'd be scared if one of them were pregnant."

"Both of them? You have two Moms?" Conner asked.

"I'm adopted. My birth parents died in a car accident when I was one. My adoptive Father died of a heart attack when I was twelve, and my adoptive Mom died of cancer about a year-and-a-half before I met Aria." Braxton explained.

"Oh. Sorry to hear about that. Is MaKaylah after your birth Mom or adoptive Mom?"

"Adoptive. I didn't really know my real mom. I think her name was Annabella or something like that..." Braxton shrugged.

"Is Braxton you're real name?" Conner questioned.

"Yeah. I went from being Braxton Ethan Garrette to being Braxton Ethan Hill."

* * *

"Blue or green?" Conner asked M'gann.

"What?" M'gann groaned, putting the book she was reading down.

"What color do you want to paint the nursery, blue or green? We have less then eight weeks to set up the nursery. So pick a color!" Conner told her.

"Blue." M'gann sighed.

"Good. Now come on!" Conner told her, helping her out of their bed.

"Conner! Do I have to?!" She complained. "Yes. Because if you don't, you'll hate everything I get for the boys. If you want, you can ride in one of those electric shopping carts they put in stores for old people."

"... Fine..." She growled.

* * *

Four hours later, and M'gann and Conner were in the nursery, painting the walls a light shade of blue. Down in the living room, bags of baby clothes and diapers, and boxes of furniture cluttered the floor.

"So we'll start putting in the furniture tomorrow?" M'gann asked.

"Yep. It shouldn't be too hard. You can just density shift the cribs, changing table, and dresser from the living room into the nursery through the ceiling." Conner told her.

"While you carry all the bags up almost two flights of stairs." She smirked.

"Yep. Pretty much." Conner grinned, kissing her lips.

When M'gann pulled away, she was smiling. But she quickly hissed in pain. "M'gann? Are you okay? Is something wrong?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. One of them just found my lung. Oww! Holy crap, did that hurt!" She groaned, clutching where one of her and Conner's unborn sons kicked her.

"Maybe you should sit down...?" Conner suggested, leading M'gann to the desk chair that they had temporarily placed in the room.

"Oof." M'gann huffed, sitting down in the seat, her hands clutching the armrests.

"Need something? Glass of water? Anything?" Conner asked. M'gann shook her head no.

"No. I'm good. Thank you, though." She smiled, kissing him.

* * *

"Me and Braxton got into a fight. Can I spend the night here?" Aria sighed, standing on the front porch of her family's home at three a.m.

Conner looked at his daughter in shock. There she was, almost eight months pregnant, standing on the porch. In her pajamas, with a duffle bag on her shoulder.

"Err... Uh, sure. Sure. Come in." Conner stammered, stepping aside so Aria could come inside.

She set her bag down on the floor by the front door, and followed Conner into the kitchen.

He flicked on the lights, and it took the both of them a few seconds to readjust to the brightness.

"So... Care to explain to me what this so called "fight" was about?" Conner asked, sitting on the island, while Aria climbed on to one of the stools next to him.

"Braxton got a job teaching AP Literature... At Standford. It's a good paying job and all that. But I don't want to move halfway across the country! Especially since Emerson will barely be six weeks old when we leave!" Aria groaned.

"... Now I know how Irey felt when Damian wanted to move to Gotham..." She sighed.

"When will you guys have to go?" He asked, frowning.

"All teachers and staff have to be there by the first of August." Aria explained to her Father.

"You should go. California's nice- that's why half of the League has lived there at some point and time in their life. Me, your Mom, and the boys will be fine. Don't worry about us." Conner told her.

Aria raised an eyebrow up at him. "What's with you? Five years ago, if I told you I was moving to California, you would've said 'Fuck no!' and locked me in a closet for the rest of my life!" She cried, baffled.

"You've grown up. You're going to be a Mother. Time to let you leave." Conner smiled at her. He noticed the container of pretzels that had been left out on the counter.

"Want one?" He asked, offering her some of the delicious, salty snack.

"Nah. I'm good. Thanks though. I think I'm gonna crash on the couch. Night Dad. Love you." Aria yawned, waddling to the living room.

"Night Aria. Love you, too."

* * *

"God! I want Emerson out of me!" Aria groaned, sitting down on the couch.

She was at thirty-seven weeks into her pregnancy with her and Braxton's daughter. Her abdomen had swollen to the size of a pumpkin, and pink and tan stretch marks littered her skin.

She was miserable.

M'gann, however, was thirty-two weeks pregnant with the twins, her stomach was twice the size Aria's was, and she had no stretch marks.

And she was equally as miserable.

"I know you're miserable, Aria. I am too. Just a few more weeks and this hell hole will be done and over with." M'gann sighed.

"Can Martian's breast feed?" Aria asked her Mother.

"No. We don't lactate. You were formula fed, the boys will be formula fed, and so will Emerson." M'gann told her.

"Okay. I'm gonna text Braxton. Tell him to buy a few cases of baby formula." Aria said, pulling her phone out of her pocket, and texting her future husband.

"So how's the nursery going?" Aria asked.

"Good. We have a few more bags of clothes to put away, and then it'll be one-hundred percent complete." M'gann informed her.

"And the names...?"

"All picked out- but still a surprise, Aria."

"But Mooooom!" Aria groaned.

"Aria Colleen-!"

"Okay, okay, okay! No need to say my full name. Again..." She sighed, crossing her arms over her stomach.

"Good girl." M'gann smirked, patting her daughter on the head.

Aria huffed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Really, Mom? Really?" She groaned.

"Don't sass your Mother, Aria." Conner said, walking through the front door, bags of groceries in his hands.

"But Dad-"

"Aria! Listen to your Father!" M'gann ordered.

* * *

"If Aria bugs us one more time about what we're naming her brothers, I swear to God I'll duct tape her mouth shut." Conner groaned, slipping off his shirt, and slipping on another for bed.

"Conner... She's excited. Let her be excited. Her and Braxton already have Emerson's name all picked out. Besides, she has less then two months to wait before the boys are born, then she'll get to know." M'gann sighed.

Conner sighed.

"How are you feeling?" Conner asked her, changing the subject.

"Tired. Sore. Miserable. Same as I was during my pregnancy with Aria." M'gann explained.

"I'm sorry." He frowned, kissing her on the lips, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"So what do you think we'd be doing if you weren't pregnant?" Conner asked, a slight smirk on his face. "Well let's see... We'd be helping Aria deal with her pregnancy, I'd be able to see my feet, I wouldn't be in pain, and- ooh!" M'gann moaned, feeling his lips on her neck.

Her fingers tangled in his hair, as he nipped at her neck.

"N-No!" M'gann scolded, hitting him in the shoulder.

"What?" Conner smirked, pulling away. "No sex! Sex right now could possibly put me in premature labor. Labor with twins at thirty-three weeks in not good!" M'gann reminded him.

"Fine..." Conner pouted, kissing her on the cheek, before pulling away from the hug he was giving her.

"Conner... What's wrong? Why are you so pouty?" M'gann sighed.

"I am not... Pouty!" He cried, flopping on to their bed.

"Conner Kent." She scolded.

"Sorry. This is the first time we haven't done... Anything, in almost twenty-five years! I'm allowed to be moody." He groaned, covering his eyes.

M'gann sighed, rolling her eyes as she shook her head.

"You know something, you're so lucky that I love you- regardless of the stupid shit you do, and what goes through your head." She huffed, walking towards him and climbing into bed, snuggling up to him.

"Night Conner."

"... G'night."

* * *

For some unfathomable reason, Conner and M'gann couldn't figure out, the phone they had set up beside Conner's side of the bed had decided to ring, while they were still fast asleep.

_At three a.m. in the damn morning_...

"What?" Conner growled into the receiver, his eyes still scrunched closed.

"Dad! Get your ass up and come to the Watch Tower! I think my water just broke." Aria groaned over the phone.

"... I swear to God, Aria; if you just peed your pants, I'm going to kill you! We'll be there soon." Conner sighed, hanging up the phone.

"Her water broke?" M'gann asked.

"So she says." He huffed.

"... But I'm comfy!" She whined.

"She's our daughter. We gotta get up." He reminded her, rolling out of bed, his body making a loud 'thump!' as he hit the floor.

"Get up! I'll make us some coffee real fast." He yawned, walking towards the kitchen.

M'gann made no effort to move.

"M'gann! Get up!" Conner hollered.

"Okay! I'm up!" She groaned, getting up and yawning.

* * *

"What did I tell you? She just peed her pants." Conner sighed, as him and M'gann walked into their home, several hours later.

"Remind me to tell Aria not to call us until she reaches six centimeters." M'gann yawned, sitting on the couch.

"Do you want something to eat or drink? A sandwich?" Conner asked her.

"Can I have some scrambled eggs and orange juice?" She requested, her brown eyes wide and hopeful. He smiled at his wife, kissing her on the cheek.

"It'll be ready soon." He told her, walking towards the kitchen.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Conner came back into the living room with a plate of scrambled eggs, and a glass three-fourths of the way filled with orange juice.

But when he looked at M'gann, he knew something was very wrong.

"M'gann...? Are you okay...? Conner asked her.

She was sitting on the edge of the couch, her eyes wide, and her bottom lip quivering. It took Conner a few moments to notice the puddle of water between her feet.

"... _My water broke about five minutes ago_..." She gasped, looking up at him. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Or at least, I think it was my water. I hope to God it wasn't though. Conner, they're not ready to come out. The boys aren't ready yet, Conner." M'gann sniffled, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know. I know. I'm going to call Stephanie, tell her what happened." Conner told her, kissing her cheek, before going to grab the phone.

While he was on the phone with Batgirl, M'gann was shaking. The boys were too small to come out.

The twins were not ready to come out yet. They were too small.

"C'mon, we need to go." He sighed, helping her up off of the couch.

* * *

"You are at five centimeters. Unfortunately, since your water has already broken, there's nothing we can do to stop your labor. But we can slow it down as much as possible. But..." Stephanie trailed off.

"But no matter what you do, they'll still be born in the next few days?" M'gann asked, sighing.

"Yes. The boys will be born in the next few days." Stephanie frowned.

"Okay. I figured if any baby was going to be born this week, it'd be my Granddaughter. But all well..." She sighed, her hand on her stomach.

"I'm going to give you something to slow down your labor, then check on you in an hour." Stephanie told her, injecting a needle into her IV, before leaving the room.

"Conner, I'm scared." She sniffled. "I know. I know." He frowned, holding her hand.

"It'll be okay. Everything's going to be fine."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

Conner and M'gann decided not to tell Aria that M'gann was in premature labor until she reached seven centimeters.

"Oh my God! Are you serious? I'm on my way!" Aria cried, hanging up the phone.

She quickly grabbed her purse, slipped on her jacket, and rushed out the door of her apartment and towards the Zeta Tubes two blocks away.

"**Recognized, Phoenix C09**."

Aria gagged at her old hero name. Aunt Zatanna suggested it, due to her bright, blood red hair, and the fact that she had a knack for faking her death when it came to fights with dangerous villains.

But she hadn't been called "Phoenix" since she was eighteen; when she started college.

That was almost five years ago.

"Stephanie! Stephanie? Where's my Mother?" Aria hollered, wandering the halls of the Watch Tower.

"She's in the hospital wing. Would you like to see her?" Stephanie asked, walking up to her.

"Sure. I'd- _uh oh._.." Aria gasped, looking down.

Her water had broken.

"Oh course! I thought this shit only happened in movies!" Aria groaned, looking up at the ceiling.

"I'll get you into a room, and inform your parents. Do you want me to contact the Father?" Stephanie asked, helping Aria get to a bed in the Watch Tower's hospital wing.

"Oh no, that's okay. I can call him." Aria told her.

* * *

"Good news and bad news. The good news is, Aria is here on the Watch Tower." Stephanie informed them.

"What's the bad news?" Conner asked.

"Her water broke about three minutes after she arrived." Stephanie explained.

"Are you sure? I mean, last night she thought her water broke, but it just turned out that she peed her pants!" M'gann cried.

"She's almost eight centimeters. And the way she's progressing, your Granddaughter might be born before your sons are." She told them.

"Good God... I'm going to go check on her really fast." Conner sighed, kissing M'gann on the lips, before leaving the room to go look for his daughter.

* * *

"Hi Daddy!" Aria grinned.

Conner smirked at her. "The last time you called me "Daddy" in that tone of voice, was the same day you told me and your Mother that you were pregnant." He grinned.

Aria smiled at him, out stretching her arms, wanting a hug. Conner happily obliged, wrapping his arms around his little girl.

"So when's Braxton showing up?" Conner asked her.

"Soon, hopefully... How's Mom...?" Aria asked him.

"She's doing okay. She's really scared, though. Honestly? So am I." He sighed.

"The boys will be okay. They might need to be in an incubator for a few weeks, but they should be fine." Aria told him.

"I hope you're right, Aria. I really hope you're right."

* * *

"M'gann, I'm going to have to give you a cesarian. Baby A is breeched, and that can cause a lot of problems." Stephanie told her.

"Okay..." M'gann sighed.

"I'm going to get the operating room ready. I'll be back to get you in about five minutes." She said, leaving M'gann and Conner to be alone.

"Conner. What if something happens to one of the babies?" M'gann asked him.

"They'll be alright. They'll be a bit small, but they'll be alright. I'm more worried about you. Isn't it bad for Martians to have this amount of drugs pumping through their veins?" Conner asked her.

"I've had more drugs in me before. I'll be fine." She told him, a small smile on her face.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

_Joshua Brayden Kent_ and _Benjamin Alexander Kent_ were born on_ May 23, at six-forty seven and six-fifty two_ respectively.

Both of the boys had a head full of black hair. Joshua weighted five pounds, four ounces, and Ben weighted four pounds, twelve ounces.

Both boys were eighteen inches long.

"You know, for twins born at under thirty-four weeks, they're pretty big." Stephanie informed Conner and M'gann, as she stitched M'gann up, while Iris's sister's, Nina and Rose, cleaned up Joshua and Benjamin.

Conner kissed M'gann on the lips, before leaving her to check on their sons.

"How are they, Conner?" M'gann asked

"They're tiny." Conner said. "Bigger then what I was expecting, but smaller then what Aria was when she was born." Conner told her.

"They're completely identical, Aunt Meg. Same hair color, nose, cheeks, chin- they're length is even the same! I'd keep the hospital bands on their ankles for awhile." Nina informed her, a smile on her face.

"Are you serious?" M'gann asked.

"Yes! The only way we can tell them apart, are the labeled hats on their tiny little heads." Rose cooed, before she handed Baby A- Joshua- to Conner, while Nina placed Baby B- Benjamin- on M'gann's chest, due to the fact that the new Mother didn't have full control of her arms.

"Oh hi baby! Hi Ben. Hi honey. Good God you and your brother are so tiny." M'gann cooed, earning a tiny wail from her and Conner's second born son.

"Oh it's okay. You're okay." She said, her finger stroking his cheek.

"We new to make sure that they're healthy, M'gann." Nina reminded her. "Okay... Bye sweetie." M'gann frowned, as Nina and Rose took Joshua and Benjamin away to be properly examined.

* * *

"So these are my brothers, huh? What are their names?" Aria asked, as she looked at the photos on her Dad's phone.

"Baby A is Joshua, and Baby B is Benjamin." Conner told her.

"Josh and Ben? I like those names. Wait a minute. Wasn't my name supposed to Joshua, is I was a boy?" Aria asked her Dad.

"Uh huh. So how are you doing?" Conner asked her.

"Nine centimeters. Braxton has less then an hour to get his ass here, or he's going to miss Emerson's birth!" She groaned.

"Well, if he doesn't make it, I'll be with you. I'm sure your Mom wouldn't mind being alone for a few hours." Conner said.

"That'd be great. Thanks Dad." Aria smiled.

"Love you."

"I love you, too, Dad."

* * *

"Son of a fucking bitch! Where the fucking hell is Braxton!" Aria yelled, going through her worst contraction yet.

"I swear to God he has five minutes to get here or I'm going to fucking kill him!" She yelped.

"Aria? Aria!" Braxton yelled, trying to find her. "Braxton?" Aria hollered, sitting up.

Braxton skidded into the room, panting.

"Where the hell were you? I tried calling you like seven times!" She yelled.

"My phone died! I'm sorry!" Braxton cried.

"I'm gonna go now..." Conner muttered, ducking passed Braxton to get out of the room.

He was less then ten yards away from the door when a loud wailing filled the hallway and his ears.

_Emerson._

_She was born._

_He was a Grandpa._

* * *

"Oh honey! She's beautiful!" M'gann cooed, as Aria handed her daughter to her Mom, so that she could see her first born Granddaughter.

"Thanks Mom. Josh and Ben are adorable, too." Aria smiled.

"She looks just like you. Except for the hair; she obviously gets that from Braxton." M'gann said, referring to the curly brown hair that covered her Granddaughter's head.

"Yep. She's got her Daddy's hair and cheeks." She nodded. "I still can't believe that I carried her inside of me for nine whole months!" Aria said, shaking her head.

"I still can't believe I carried your brothers inside of me for eight." M'gann sighed. "Should you be walking? I mean, you only gave birth a few hours ago." M'gann reminded her.

"I'm fine, Mom. Steph said I could walk around, as long as I took it slow." Aria told her Mom.

"Alright. But only if you say so."

* * *

"How long did Steph say that they'd have to be in there?" M'gann asked.

"About two weeks, maybe three or four." Conner sighed.

They were in the nursery area of the Watch Tower's hospital wing. Their sons were in incubators, due to the fact that they came a little more then six weeks early.

Weight might have been on their side, but their lungs were not. They would have to stay at the Watch Tower for a few weeks before M'gann and Conner could even bring them home.

"I'm scared, Conner." She sighed, holding Josh's tiny fist between her fingers.

"I don't really blame you." He told her, his eyes on a sleeping Ben.

"They'll be fine. Right Conner?" M'gann asked.

"Of course they will. They'll just have to stay in here for a few weeks, that's all." Conner said, kissing her lips.

"Conner? Can you do me a big favor?" M'gann asked him, her forehead pressed against his.

"Sure, of course. Anything." He told her.

M'gann put her finger to his lips, a small smirk on her lips. "Get a vasectomy."

* * *

"Why is my wife making me do this?" Conner groaned.

Terry shrugged, leaning against the wall. Unfortunately, Terry was the only one who knew how to... You know... Do that.

"Who knows. Maybe she's afraid that you'll get her pregnant again in twenty years. Hey! Maybe next time, it'll be with triplets." Terry joked.

"Okay, well. Let's get started." Terry said, picking up the scalpel.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I don't want to be awake during this! Take a piece of kryptonite and hit me over the head with it! Knock me out! I don't care how, just do it!" Conner yelped.

"I can't knock you out. _Buuuut_, I can make you so drugged up and out of it, you don't know what's happening to you." Terry offered.

"... _Fine_..."

* * *

Two hours later, and Conner _wouldn't_ stop giggling. Or _couldn't_. No one was really sure.

"Conner. Please stop giggling. You're acting like a five year old! Grow up!" M'gann groaned, smacking him in the shoulder. That just M'gann earned more giggles from her husband.

"Oh jeez...!" She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You did this to me...!" He laughed, motioning to the ice pack that was resting on his crotch.

"You did this to me." M'gann retorted, showing him the c-section stitches on her stomach.

"No I didn't! The boys did! Joshua and Ben did that!" Conner cried.

"You're the one that got me pregnant with the twins. Thus, it's your fault that there are staples in my stomach, causing me to have severe pain." M'gann said.

"_You made Terry take a knife to my balls_."

She just smirked, kissing him on the lips. "Pregnant with twins, Conner." She called over her shoulder, as she left the room.

"Knife to my balls, woman! Knife to my balls!" He hollered.

* * *

"So when will they be able to go home?" Aria asked, as she held Benjamin, while M'gann held Joshua.

The twins were now a week old, and growing stronger. While their niece was able to go home three days ago, they were still forced to stay in the incubator.

"Not for another week or two, unfortunately." M'gann sighed, her eyes on her sleeping baby boys.

Josh had only gained three ounces, while Ben had gained almost five, making their weight five pounds, nine ounces and five pounds even.

"So how is Emerson doing?" M'gann asked her.

Aria smiled. "She's doing great. Of course she's not sleeping through the night, but me and Braxton are getting used to having her around."

"Are you used to the lack of sleep?"

"... I don't think we'll ever get used to that."

* * *

"Well M'gann, you're all ready to go. I'm discharging you." Stephanie said, checking M'gann's stiching.

"Huh?" M'gann mumbled, frowning.

"You can go home." Stephanie repeated. Noticing the sadness in her eyes, Stephanie explained it to her.

"Mom's are almost always ready to go home before their babies are, especially if they're premature." Stephanie told her.

"I know that, Steph. I just don't want to leave them, that's all..." M'gann sighed.

"I know." Steph frowned, putting her hand on M'gann's shoulder. "So where's Conner?" She asked.

"With Josh and Ben. If I do go home, when will I be able to see them?" M'gann questioned.

"Every day from ten a.m. to five p.m." Stephanie told her.

"Alright... I'll tell Conner it's time for me and him to go home." M'gann huffed.

* * *

'_I know you're upset that we had to leave the boys at the Watch Tower, but they'll be fine_.' Conner told her over their psychic link, as they walked down the block to their home later that day.

_'I know Conner. I just don't like being away from them_.' M'gann huffed, crossing her arms.

'_I know you don't._' He sighed, kissing her on the temple.

They walked into their house, M'gann sitting on the couch, wrapping her arms around herself. Conner hasn't seen her this upset since Kaldur had "killed" Artemis and "kidnapped" La'Gaan, more then thirty years ago.

"I love you." He told her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her in for a hug. "I love you, too." M'gann said, resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

It had been three days since M'gann had been discharged, and she was miserable.

Nothing Conner did could make her happy. It didn't matter how hard he tried. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Conner asked her.

She was sitting in the glider in Josh and Ben's nursery, her eyes on their ultrasound photos that rested on their dresser.

"The last time to asked me that, my water broke." M'gann reminded him.

"I know. So are you hungry?" He asked her. "No, not really." M'gann sighed.

Before Conner could reply, the doorbell rang. "Who the hell rings the doorbell? Everyone we know just walks right in." He groaned, going downstairs.

He opened the front door, and was tackled to the floor. "Oomph!" He groaned, his back hitting the ground with a loud thump.

"Hiya Connie-Boy!"

"Hi Gar... What are you doing here? I thought you were in Africa with Raven..." Conner sighed, pushing his brother-in-law off of him.

"Rae got the flu or something, so we decided to come back early." Gar said, standing up, and closing the front door, so no one would see the green man standing inside.

"So where's my sister, Connie-Boy?" Garfield asked, looking around.

"She's upstairs. And what did I tell you about calling me "Connie-Boy"!?" Conner cried.

"To not do it... In public." Gar smirked, before turning into a hawk and flying up the stairs.

"Hey sis. Whoa. Who had the babies?" Garfield asked, looking around the room. "Gar!" M'gann gasped, rushing up to her baby brother, wrapping her arms around him.

Garfield happily hugged her back. "So who had the babies?" He asked her again.

"I did." M'gann smirked.

"What? No!"

"It's amazing what you can miss after not. calling. for. over. a. year." M'gann growled, poking Garfield in the chest with her index finger with each word.

"Ow. I'm sorry, sis! So did I miss anything else?" Garfield asked.

"... I'm a Grandma, now." M'gann blushed.

"What? Aria had a baby? With who?" He gasped.

"A boy named Braxton- don't make fun of his name, Conner does that enough. They had a little girl about two, three weeks ago. They named her Emerson MaKaylah Hill." M'gann said.

"Emerson MaKaylah Hill? Wow. Ehh, could be worst, I guess." Garfield shrugged.

"So, judging from the way the room is set up, you and Conner had twin boys. Where are my nephews?" Gar asked, sneaking a peak in the cribs, noticing that they were empty.

"They were premature, so they're still at the Watch Tower. We won't be able to bring them home for another two weeks." M'gann frowned.

"How premature?"

"I had them at thirty-three weeks and... I want to say four days." M'gann sighed.

"Are they okay?" Gar asked.

"Of course! The boys are just small, that's all." M'gann told him.

"So what are their names? They don't have three middle names, do they?" Gar questioned.

"No Garfield. They don't. Their names are Joshua and Benjamin. And if you want, you can come with us to see them in an hour." She informed him.

"Josh and Ben? Cute. And I can't wait to see them." Gar smiled, hugging her again.

"What are their middle names?"

"Brayden and Alexander."

"Joshua Brayden and Benjamin Alexander?" He asked, earning a nod from M'gann. "That's cute."

* * *

"Awe! Look how cute they are!" Garfield cried, looking at his nephews.

"So Gar, where's Raven?" Stephanie asked, walking into the room. "She's at home. She's been sick the past few days. That's actually why we came back." Gar told her.

"Who knows, she might be pregnant."

"I wish..." Garfield frowned.

Unlike Conner and M'gann or Wally and Artemis, Garfield and Raven had not been blessed with children. Each and every time they managed to conceive, Raven would miscarry several weeks later.

None of the pregnancies ever made it passed thirteen weeks.

Although it was never said out loud, every one knew that Raven was jealous of her sister-in-law.

M'gann out a sympathic hand on her little brother's shoulder. "Gar, you know if anything happens to me and Conner, the kids go to you and Raven." She reminded him.

"I know. But the way things have been going, I think Rae's been waiting for me to leave her... That's why I took her to Africa, so she could get away from every one we know having babies and Grandbabies..." Gar told them.

"There's always adoption." Conner said, but he instantly regretted it.

"Yeah. Adoption." Garfield scoffed. "Who would give a baby to a green guy and the daughter of the devil himself?" He sighed.

"It's never going to happen. Me and Rae have excepted that. We have since the last miscarriage, twelve years ago."

* * *

"Guess what happens on Tuesday?" Stephanie asked.

M'gann looked up at her, still feeding Josh his bottle. "What?" She questioned.

"You and Conner get to take Josh and Ben home." She smiled. M'gann gasped, a smile forming on her face.

"Really?" She cried.

The twins were almost a month old, and in three days, they'd be able to come home. "Uh huh. As long as nothing drastic happens in the next few days, they'll be able to leave." Stephanie explained

"Oh my God..." M'gann gasped, happy tears forming in her eyes.

"Nervous?" Stephanie asked her.

"Yes." She smiled, burping Josh.

* * *

Joshua and Benjamin were all ready to go, both of them were fast asleep in their car seats.

"They are so cute!" M'gann gushed, smiling at the boys. "Uh huh. It's time to go now." Conner said, picking up the car seats.

They walked in silence towards the Zeta Tubes, Joshua and Benjamin still fast asleep in the car seats.

When they got home, they walked upstairs to the boys nursery. Very gently and very carefully, they took the boys out of their car seats, swaddled them each in a receiving blanket, and placed them in their crib.

All without even waking them up.

"We might as well make a few bottles for them while they're sleeping." Conner murmured, as they walked out of the nursery, quietly closing the door behind them.

"Yeah. We probably should." M'gann said, as they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

* * *

Six and a half months later, and it was the day of Aria and Braxton's wedding.

And of course, Conner was being a little brat about it.

_**"Conner Kon-El Kent! Quit being a whiny little bitch and get down here! You have to walk Aria down the aisle!**_" M'gann hollered at the base of the stairs in their house.

Conner had locked himself in their bedroom, refusing to come out.

"You can't make me!" He yelled.

"Oh my Goood!" She groaned, covering her eyes with the palms of her hands. Raven walked up to her, a smirk on her face.

"I could always dress up like a guy and walk Aria down the aisle. Garfield could too, since all the guests are League members. With the exception of the groom, of course." She suggested.

"That could work. If you weren't almost eight months pregnant." M'gann reminded her, crossing her arms.

Raven smiled, a hand on her stomach. Stephanie and Conner had been right; she was pregnant when they left Africa.

Raven was due in just five weeks, with a little girl.

They were going to name her, _Arella Rose Marie Logan._ Arella after Raven's Mother, and obviously Marie was after Garfield's Mom.

"So how are you feeling?" M'gann asked, putting her hand on Raven's shoulder. "I'm doing good. Thank you." Raven said, smiling.

Before anything else could be said between the two sisters, Aria walked up to them. "Is he still locked up in your room?" She asked her Mother.

"Unfortunately..." M'gann sighed.

"Daddy! It's my wedding day! Grow a pair and come down stairs!" She yelled.

"Never! You can't make me!" He cried.

"I hate you!" She shrieked, storming off towards the backyard, where the wedding was going to take place.

Aria wasn't normally a brat, but her Dad was starting to piss her off.

"Excuse me for a moment." M'gann sighed, before walking up the stairs. She phased through the locked door to their bedroom, before sitting next to him on the bed.

"Hey..." She sighed.

"Hey." He huffed, looking down at his feet. M'gann frowned, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Conner... Is there any reason why you don't want to walk Aria down the aisle on one of the most important days of her life?" M'gann asked.

"I don't know... I don't want to accept the fact that I'm getting old..." He sighed.

"Conner. We have a Grandchild. We're already old." M'gann reminded him.

"I know. I know." He said, kissing her on the cheek. "How did I get you?" He asked.

"Well let's see, you got me the first time because your shirt kept on ripping off. And I have no idea how in the hell you got me back." She joked.

Conner laughed, kissing her on the lips.

M'gann stood up, kissing him on the cheek. "Now come on. Get your jacket on and come downstairs. And I'll make it up to you when everyone leaves." She whispered in his ear, before phasing out the door.

"Good God she's going to be the death of me." Conner sighed, running his hand through his hair.

* * *

"I'm glad you changed your mind, Daddy." Aria smiled, kissing her Father on the cheek.

"Of course. I love you. I want you to be happy." Conner told her.

"... Mom offered you sex, didn't she...?"

"... Maybe..."

Aria sighed. She looked beautiful. Her dress was simple and elegant, her hair pulled up in a bun, her bangs curled, resting on either side of her face.

"Ready?" Conner asked.

Aria let out a shaky breath. "Ready as I'll ever be." She nodded.

* * *

"Conner! What are you doing?" M'gann gasped, as her husband pulled her into their bedroom, less then an hour after their daughter had said "I do".

He pressed his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist. She moaned, as his lips trailed down her neck.

"What are you doing, Conner?" She gasped, gently pushing him away. "Sorry." He frowned, sitting down on their bed.

"It's okay. I'm going to go check on Josh and Ben, see if they're still asleep." M'gann said, kissing him on the lips.

"I still can't believe they slept through the entire wedding." Conner said.

"I know right." She laughed.

She entered the nursery, and was happy to see that her little boys were wide awake. They were adorable.

While Aria was a blue-eyed M'gann, Josh and Ben were brown-eyed Conners'.

With a soft, loving smile on her face, M'gann scooped up her seven-month-old twin sons, and placed one on each of her hips, before walking downstairs towards the living room.

"Oh look at them! Hi baby boy! Look how big you've gotten!" Stephanie cooed, taking a giggling Benjamin from his Mother's arms, planting a kiss on his chubby little cheek.

M'gann laughed, readjusting Joshua, so that the both of them were comfortable.

"Uh oh...!" They heard Raven gasp.

"Aunt Rae? What's wrong?" Aria asked, Emerson in her arms, while Braxton had his arm around her slim waist.

"I think my water just broke!" She cried.

"Of course it did..." Conner sighed, walking up to M'gann.

Smack!

"Ow! For once, will you stop hitting me?" Conner cried, earning a laugh from both of their sons.

"Come on Raven, let's get you to the Watch Tower." Stephanie said, handing Benjamin over to Braxton.

"Garfield! Your wife's water broke!" She hollered, leading the half-demon out of the house and towards the Zeta Tube down the block.

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" Garfield cried, turning into a bird and flying after them.

"Okay you guys. Party is over. Hope you had fun, glad you enjoyed the food. Now get out!" Conner ordered, shoving everyone but the bride and groom out of him and M'gann's house.

"Daddy!" Aria cried.

"Conner!" M'gann groaned, shaking her head.

"So," Conner said, closing the door behind the last guest. "Should we visit Raven before or after she gives birth to Arella?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

Arella Rose Marie Logan was born on January 16th, at eleven-forty two a.m., after thirteen hours of labor.

She weighted seven pounds, ten ounces, and was twenty-one inches long. Her head was covered in thick, curly, dark purple hair, an her skin was a pale cream color.

Arella looked just like Raven did when she was a baby.

"Hi Arella. Hi baby girl." Raven cooed, as she held her sleeping newborn in her arms.

It finally happened. It may have taken more then twenty years, but it finally happened.

Her and Garfield were parents. Parents to a beautiful baby girl.

Garfield gently took Arella out of Raven's arms, and into his own.

"Hi baby girl. I'm your Daddy. I love you so much, Ella. And I want you to remember something; no matter what happens, me and your Mom will always love you, and that we will always keep you safe from all the bad things in the world." Garfield cooed, snuggling his daughter against his chest.

"Garfield, she's so beautiful." Raven gasped, a smile on her face.

"She is. She's perfect." Garfield grinned, a smile on his face, as he looked back up at Raven.

But something was wrong. Raven's eyes were closed, and she didn't appear to be breathing.

"Rae? Raven!" Garfield cried, putting Arella down in the plastic crib, before rushing over to his wife.

"Raven? Rae? Rae! Sweetie? Wake up. Baby, wake up!" Garfield ordered, the loudness in his voice causing Arella to start wailing loudly at the top of her tiny lungs.

Stephanie came rushing into the room. "What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know! She just stopped breathing!" Garfield cried.

"Out." She ordered.

"What?" He asked.

"Out. I said get out!" Stephanie repeated, shoving Garfield out of Raven's hospital room, and closing the door behind him.

Arella's cries were unanswered, as her "Aunt" tried to save her Mother.

* * *

Garfield couldn't help the tears that escaped out of his eyes, as he held his Mother-less daughter in his arms.

Raven was gone. Less then four hours after she gave birth to Arella, and she was gone.

"I'm so sorry baby girl. I'm sorry you're not going to get to know your Mom, Arella." Garfield sniffled, snuggling Arella against his chest, one of his hands on her back, the other supporting her butt.

His baby girl was in nothing but a light pink sleeper and a white knit hat.

"Garfield...? What happened...?" M'gann asked, walking up to her baby brother.

"She's gone, sis. Raven's gone." He cried, as she wrapped her arms around him, his head resting on her shoulder as he cried.

* * *

Raven was buried in Happy Harbor Cemetery four days later.

It was a small ceremony; the only guests being Garfield, M'gann, Conner, Aria, Iris, Damian, Stephanie, Braxton, and the children.

The entire time, M'gann held Garfield's hand, as he tried not to burst into tears.

No one, not even Stephanie, knew what the hell had happened to Raven.

She just... _Died._ Just like that.

"Garfield, if you want, you and Arella are welcome to stay with us for a few days." M'gann offered, as they left the cemetery.

"That's okay sis. But thanks for the offer, anyway." Garfield said, giving his sister a soft smile.

"I'm gonna go home, and put Ella to bed. She's had a rough week, poor baby." Garfield said, kissing her forehead.

"Gar. Love you." M'gann said, giving her brother a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too, sis." Gar smiled, before walking towards his car.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Conner asked, Josh and Ben asleep in his arms.

"God I hope so..." M'gann sighed, shaking her head.

* * *

Conner carried M'gann into their bedroom, her legs wrapped around his waits, their lips practically glued together.

He laid her on their bed, his lips on her neck, as M'gann tried to get his shirt off. Once she succeeded, the article of clothing was tossed aside like garbage.

Conner unbuttoned the buttons of her shirt, his lips biting her breasts through her bra. "_Ooh God. Conner_...!" She moaned, arching her chest up against his mouth.

He pulled her bra down, his mouth clamping around her nipple, as his tongue swirled around the tiny pink bud.

"_Mmmm_...!" She gasped, as she felt his hand trail down her stomach, dipping inside her jeans, passed her under wear. Conner pushed to of his fingers inside of her sex, pumping in and out of her.

"_Oohh!_" M'gann moaned, as his thumb swiped across her clit. That moan went straight to Conner's member. He could feel himself growing harder and harder with each moan that left her mouth.

Not even bothering to take her shirt all the way off, Conner pulled his fingers out of her and sat up. He unbuttoned her jeans, before pulling them down her legs, and tossing them on to the floor.

Once her pants were off, M'gann sat up, her hands going straight for Conner's cargo pants. With a slightly evil smirk on her face, she slowly traced her finger along the bulge on his crotch, causing Conner to groan in slight agony.

"_God you're evil._" He growled, as she pulled down the zipper of his pants.

Conner pushed M'gann back on to her back, before pulling his pants and boxers all the way off, and tossing them on to the floor. He climbed back on top of her, resting comfortably between her parted thighs, as he tugged her panties down her legs, nearly ripping them off of her in the process

M'gann wrapped her legs around his waist, as he plunged inside of her dripping sex.

He was able to get in _one_... _two_... _three_ thrusts, before the sound of one of their eleven month old sons crying filled their ears.

"Oh my fucking God! Why?" Conner wailed, burying his head in the juncture between his wife's neck and shoulder blade.

M'gann laughed lightly, before pushing him off of her. "Get up, lover boy." She told him, using her telepathy to toss him his jeans. Conner huffed, put didn't protest as he slipped on his jeans.

Grumbling under his breath, he walked down the hallway towards Josh and Ben's room, to try and comfort whoever was sobbing.

M'gann got dressed and followed him. She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face, as he tried to comfort Ben.

This was their life. They went from being a covert team for the Justice League, to being parents- Grandparents!

_And they wouldn't change it for the world.**  
**_


End file.
